Numerous orally-ingested physiological supplement products on the marketplace have a relatively low rate of absorption, drastically diminishing their effectiveness. That is, most powders and pills are broken down during the digestion process, preventing key ingredients from reaching the bloodstream. Total absorption rates for many commercial supplements are as low as 10%, meaning that up to 90% of their key ingredients never perform their desired function.
Despite a huge number of vendors in the supplement marketplace, there is a need for products that have increased absorption rates.